


I Just Feel You

by sebastienlecopley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Endgame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastienlecopley/pseuds/sebastienlecopley
Summary: What if Wanda decided it was time and took Tony Stark's place? An Endgame AU.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	I Just Feel You

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

Wanda knew that they would not have long left and having already kept Thanos at bay; she had seen the exchange between Stephen Strange and Tony Stark. She knew what she had to do even before she did it as she wasn't just doing it for herself, she was doing it for all the souls that were lost due to Thanos, to him retrieving the last Stone. The cause of it shattering her heart as she was responsible for Vision's death the first time then she could only watch as Thanos brought him back, only to watch him be callously murdered; the Mind Stone being ripped out so casually, it filled her with rage and sadness.

Her eyes flickered, observing the scene in front of her as she watched Natasha fight alongside Bruce before looking towards the others; to Thor and Steve. She had do this, if not for them but for the rest of the planet too. A faint wisp of red at first; as she had to act fast and in the moment as she watched Tony manage to grab the Infinity Stones before she retrieved them. A simple but effect move; seeing as he fell when he was forced away by Thanos.

❝I am 𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞.❞

No, he was not. Wanda thought as he tried to click his fingers, only for it to fail and she saw the flicker of panic on Tony's face when he realised that there were no Infinity Stones in his glove; only for his gaze to turn on her as she was stood, silently not far from him.

The words which came out of Tony's mouth were unrecognisable to her as she didn't register a single word. Not from him or from those surrounding them as the battle was still raging on.

𝘐𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢.

His voice was there, so thin, so faint that it was barely heard though it was more inside her than elsewhere. She could feel the pain from the Infinity Stones; how each one seeped into the flesh, latching onto the back of her hand. Agony filled her, the overwhelming feeling of power burning right through her hand, coursing through her body as the pain never went away; simply rising higher until it reached the peak.

❝Wanda!❞

She could only smile through the pain as she saw the fury and shock etched on Thanos's face with her casting a glance back at Tony who was still on his knees.

"𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘦." 𝘜𝘭𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘧 𝘧𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. "𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥," 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘗𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥.

𝘔𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘥. "𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯, 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘜𝘭𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦 - 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 - 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥.

"𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵."

❝ You took everything from me. Now I'm taking everything from you. ❞ Wanda spoke without hesitation despite the pain in her; she knew that it was her time before letting her fingers snap together.

A blinding light came from the final snap, blinding everyone in the vicinity despite all the fighting. Rocket was still firing away at one of the Chitarui ships. All she could think about was Vision's last moment; her last moment with Vision as it filled her mind when she had snapped her fingers together.

"𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢," 𝘝𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘴, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦."

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥, "𝘕𝘰."

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯," 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘵. "𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵." 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥, 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.

𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳? 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵."

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵; 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘝𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯; 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦.

"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦."

𝘈 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦, 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. 𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘧.

"𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

Her heart shattered twice, once when her twin died and the second when she had to kill Vision. He was everything to her and Wanda considered him to be her soulmate which was why she had to be the one to do the final Snap; not Tony as he had so much to live for while she didn't have as much without Vision by her side.

Everything fell from the skies, becoming ashes in the wind. Thanos's army was slowly fading away, the ashes that once were coming from the good side were now those that Thanos brought with him to fight against the Avengers, Wakandans and everyone else who fought alongside them.

Wanda struggled to walk; having to find a place to rest, nearly collapsing onto the ground as Tony was the one to rush towards her while she rested her burned hand on her lap. There was a look on her face which was hard to decipher at first; only for him to realise it was one of content.

❝Wanda, look at me.❞ She could barely feel the way he touched the other side of her face, how he touched her hair so delicately and soft. Blinking once, she struggled to focus on his face as others arrived; first Steve then Rhodey with Pepper and Natasha. ❝Can you hear me, Wanda? We . . . we won,❞ The crack that was in his voice made her want to soothe him, to tell him it was okay as she tried to find the words, tried to find the energy to speak, to say something. All she could do was stare at him but there was no signs of regret on her face.

❝𝙑𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣.❞

It was the name which registered in the others; they hadn't even managed to process all of it as Wanda had been taken in the last snap and now to come back; only to die was more than heart-wrenching. Nat was the one to lay a hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing it softly as Steve helped him up to his feet, standing side by side with each other as Nat bent down onto her knees as she rested a hand on Wanda, only for her to place her hand on hers, lightly squeezing.

❝Hey, Nat. ❞

She tried to smile at her, though it was weak with blood dripping out of her mouth and down to her chin. One side of her face was burnt, blood seeping through the wounds on the left side of her face. Looking away from her, she stared straight ahead until she could hear Natasha telling her to look at her; the way she let out a low, pain filled groan as she did made others look down briefly at their feet.

❝We'll be okay,❞ Natasha watched the way she tilted her head, facing forward once more rather than looking directly at her, at any of them. A glassy, half-empty look in her eyes as a wheeze came out of her mouth with a rattle coming from her chest, as she tried to take breaths in and out with her still facing forward; not even glancing at any of those who gathered, not hearing the sobs or the whispers. ❝You can rest now, Wanda.❞

It was as the wheezing stopped when Natasha said it, the final words that would ever reach Wanda's ears as her eyes remained open until a soft hand reached up, closing her eyes. The grief filling the air was palpable with Wanda being unaware as she heard a familiar voice greet her with her turning to see the last person she desperately wanted to reunite with since having come back.

How he grasped her hands so softly, so delicately before kissing them as a tear ran down her cheek.

❝I just feel you.❞


End file.
